professor Layton and the odd revelation
by Goldeneyes'1640
Summary: the professor learns something new about himself, something he did not expect at all... contains minor spoilers for professor layton and the lost future. rated M because of some lemonade. Yaoi.
1. an odd feeling

**Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me bit of fluff to start with, I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! From Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**

Professor Layton and the odd revelation

Chapter one: an odd feeling

Professor Layton was sitting at his desk in his office pondering his feelings. He just couldn't understand it. No amount of puzzle solving could rid him of the feeling that something was missing. "I just don't understand it", he said to himself whilst absentmindedly scratching his chin.

The Professor couldn't work out his feelings for Clive. Was it fatherly? Was it brotherly? Was it just the way one feels for a best friend? He didn't know. The fact was that every time Clive spoke, or was even just in Hershel's line of sight, the Professor felt an unusual twist of his stomach, one of which he had never felt before. He had felt something similar a long time ago, towards his sweetheart Claire. But it couldn't be the same thing, after all, Clive was a man!

This perplexed Hershel greatly.

That night, the Professor had an odd dream. In this dream, Hershel imagined Clive. But something was not right. Then the Professor realised, Clive was naked! Oh the horror! Seeing another man's personal places! But wait, the Professor found he simply could not look away. Just look at it! The Professor thought. Clive's manhood was huge! Then the Professor had a strange impulse. He wanted to touch it! "but… but I'm not… Gay!", the professor shouted.

Then Clive noticed the Professor, and he began to walk towards him. Clive grabbed his own length, which was now stiff. The Professor felt his own bulge in his pants, struggling against the restriction of his underwear. "let me help you with that", Clive said seductively whilst rubbing himself. Then he reached out and pulled the professors hat off, then his jacket, then his shirt. Clive rubbed the professor's chest, and then slipped his hand down Hershel's trousers, feeling his manhood which was swollen and throbbing. With his other hand, he undid Hershel's trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants…

Hershel awoke, sweating. He realised that his bed sheets and pyjamas were wet. What was going on? Why did he receive pleasure of which he had never felt before? And, for a man!

**Hope you liked it! Please review! They will be greatly appreciated xxx**


	2. awkward turtle

**Hi readers this is my second ever chappie :O anyways… I hope you enjoy it! Also someone asked when this was set and so: I have absolutely no idea, whenever professor Layton is set I guess, whenever that may be. But also just to clear up, this story is not all fluff, so don't worry, and if you don't like the idea of reading about the things men get up to together, then this story is not for you.**

**Okay, glad that's over with, on to the story!**

**I do not own anything to do with professor Layton. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: awkward turtle

The professor was in his office (as was usual) pondering a puzzle. The previous night's dream had made him confused, and not to mention, eager to avoid Clive, but that was pretty much impossible considering they lived in the same house. There was going to be a lot of awkwardness or, 'awkward turtle' as the kids would say, but Hershel was just going to have to get over it.

"good morning professor" , Clive greeted Hershel in the same way as most mornings, when the professor was busy.

"oh, hello dear boy. And how are you this fine morning? ", the professor tried to seem normal to Clive, and it seemed to be working.

"I'm fine thanks. Is Luke out of bed yet? Flora is making us all breakfast. ", the young man replied. Such a handsome young man… "Oh", the professor said as he almost spilled his tea on his work. There was that odd feeling again! " professor are you alright? What's the matter? ", Clive asked.

"yes… I'm quite alright. Thank you. ", Hershel answered, he was going to have to control his emotions!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over breakfast Hershel found himself continuously glancing, and often staring at Clive as he ate his eggs and bacon. in fact, Hershel spent the better part of the whole day watching Clive. The odd thing was, Clive seemed to be watching back, did he have these feelings too? No, that couldn't be true, it really was just wishful thinking on the professors part. The rest of the day passed without incidence.

"okay Luke my boy, time for bed.", the professor said.

"aww! But Professor! Please? ", Luke complained.

"now Luke, a gentleman needs his sleep, and doesn't cause a fuss does he? ", the professor enforced the rules.

"of course not, sorry professor." , Luke quietly spoke with his head hung dejectedly. He began to make his way up to his bedroom. The professor got up to tuck Luke in, but a hand pushed him back by his chest. " I can do that professor, it really isn't a problem." , Clive said. "sit back down and relax" , he continued. Clive really was quite the young gentleman, if a little bit full of himself. Hershel sat back down and picked up his cup of tea whilst Clive made his way upstairs to Luke. The professor felt compelled to watch Clive go up the stairs, his behind making a twisting motion as he went up the steps. Hershel wanted Clive, and he could no longer deny it.

When Clive came back downstairs the two men chatted light-heartedly, but could there be more to this friendship? Hershel secretly hoped there was, but he only admitted it to himself. He thought this kind of desire was wrong, but he was sure he would get over it, after all, was age and gender really that important?

****

**Thanks for reading my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the second instalment! Please review, they make Layton feel more confident in his feelings ;) and I would also greatly appreciate them **

**Until next time, Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


	3. a surprising revelation

Chapter 3- a surprising revelation

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is finally here! Woop woop! I haven't been able to update for a while, but I hope you don't mind! On with the story (cuz I'm a bit rubbish at authors notes lol) **

**I don't own professor Layton or Clive (wish I did though) or any other things like that. Sorry it's a bit short **

****

The next morning Luke had to go to see his auntie and flora was on a visit back St Mystere, so the professor and Clive were on their own. Hershel couldn't work out whether he thought this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Good morning Professor! ", Clive chimed, he was in a good mood today.

"Good morning to you to Clive.", Hershel smiled at the man he secretly wanted.

"your sheets were damp so I put them in the wash." , Clive winked at the professor. Hershel froze. What was Clive getting at? Did he know? The professor thought he had kept his feelings well hidden, was he more readable than he thought. Hershel put his cup of tea down when he realised his hand was visibly quivering.

"I'm going to the shops, do you want to COME with me? ", Clive emphasised the word come. What was going on? The Professor was wary. Was Clive trying to annoy Hershel? Was he just joking? He had no idea.

"though the front door is shut, so I'll have to use the back one" , Clive continued. The professor swallowed hard. Clive was being very suggestive. The Professor felt a tingle in his trousers. He looked down, Clive smiled.

"excuse me a moment, I have to use the toilet." , Hershel made an excuse and made his way to the bathroom. He simply couldn't go on like this! Clive was such a tease! And there was nothing the professor could do to relieve his wild and dangerous desires.

"professor? Are you okay in there?" , Clive shouted from downstairs.

"I'm… I'm fine." , He replied. Hershel took a deep breath, swallowed hard and left the bathroom.

**Ooooh! Whats gonna happen? Reviews make the professor more brave!**

**See you next time peeps, from Goldeneyes'1640 x**


	4. could this be?

Chapter 4- could this be?

**Hello guys time to see what the professor decides to do! **

**I do not own professor Layton (sadly) **

****

"professor? Are you okay in there?" , Clive shouted from downstairs.

"I'm… I'm fine." , He replied. Hershel took a deep breath, swallowed hard and left the bathroom.

As the professor was walking down the stairs, he was visibly shaking. What if he had misread the signals? What if Clive really was just messing? Well… he thought, there's only one way to find out…

Clive was sitting on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs (that's what he was doing, its not the saying), when Hershel entered the room, he looked up and smiled.

"are you feeling okay professor? You look a bit pale. Has the blood rushed somewhere else? ", Clive snickered to himself.

"Clive, I've noticed you seem to be implying something about me, with all those innuendos. Erm… forgive me if I've misread the signals but… ar… are you taken to me? Do you… are you in any way um… physically, uh, hmmm. Are you in any way physically attracted to… to, me? ", the professor stuttered his way through the all important question. It was so uncharacteristic of him! At that point Clive stood up. He began to walk towards the professor. "why? Are you _physically attracted _to me?" , Clive did an impression of Hershel's voice. The professor gulped as Clive began to stroke the side of his neck.

"y…yes." , Hershel whispered breathlessly; He was fast losing his control. Clive leaned over and began to kiss Hershel both ferociously and passionately. The professor pulled back, but he couldn't resist. He grabbed Clive's head and pulled it towards him, their lips met again, the professor was running his fingers through Clive's mousy brown hair, it was so soft! Hershel just loved the taste of Clive's mouth so much, he never wanted to let it go, and when Clive's tongue sought entrance into the professor's mouth, he gladly obliged. The taste! The feel! There was so many different sensations, all of them more than pleasant! Hershel had never experienced such a kiss, so full of passion! It was like a drug! And as their tongues intertwined, Hershel felt the happiest he had felt in a long time…

****

**Yay! Finally! Hoped you liked the chapter! Review! Reviews make the professor and Clive have more alone time! ;)**

**Until next time, Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


	5. that was amazing!

Chapter 5- that was amazing!

**Hello again! It's been a while since I've updated, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own professor Layton. **

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Hershel yawned lazily as he rolled over in bed to face the man he now realized he loved. He smiled as he watched Clive's content smile as he slept, his mousy brown hair very tousled from the activities of the previous night.

'this is bliss' , Hershel thought, he was very comfortable and he felt great after finally being able to act on his need for Clive, he was satisfied, but he knew this wouldn't last long, he would soon need his drug again, and he hoped Clive would oblige. At that moment Clive's eyes fluttered open, he yawned, and looked straight at Hershel, who was staring into his eyes.

"good morning handsome" , Clive smiled sleepily at the professor. Hershel beamed back as he stroked Clive's cheek.

"have you had a good sleep?" , the professor asked his new found love.

"delightful, thank you. I dreamed about last night, it was amazing! ", Clive had that naughty smile on his face. "and you were pretty good to." , Clive nudged Hershel in the side and they both laughed.

"I have never experienced anything that could be compared to that, thank you, Clive. ", the professor smiled a beautiful smile, his gratitude couldn't be doubted by anyone. The two men cuddled up closer, they lay like that for some minutes, before Clive offered to make breakfast.

"that would be lovely, thank you." , Hershel smiled as he stretched, reluctant to move from Clive's arms. Once he did get up, he went to get his dressing gown.

"must you cover that body up?" , Clive teased, Hershel smiled back.

"yes, I'm afraid, Luke shall be here soon." , Clive's brow furrowed. He had forgotten about the professor's young apprentice.

"oh yes, I forgot about him, is he turning in here tonight?" , Clive asked, he wanted to have the house to himself with the professor again tonight.

"I believe he is. ", Hershel answered, he was thinking the same as Clive, He too wanted the night alone with his lover.

"ah. ", was Clive's answer. "does this mean we are, dating then? Am I your boyfriend? ", Clive continued.

"I suppose it does. ", Hershel smiled. "you are my boyfriend and I yours. ", Hershel smiled, he liked the sound of that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

the two men were dressed and in the kitchen, Clive was making eggs. There was a knock on the door. Hershel went to let Luke in.

"hi Professor! ", Luke bounded in, he seemed very hyper.

"good morning Luke. ", the professor smiled as he let his apprentice in.

"hello Luke! ", Clive shouted from the kitchen. "are you hungry? ", He continued.

"oh yes! ", Luke answered enthusiastically. The professor chuckled.

Through breakfast Luke noticed that both Hershel and Clive seemed to be in high states. He also noticed that Clive and the professor were staying very close, they sat closer than the table places usually were. Was there something going on? Of course not, if there was the professor would have told Luke wouldn't he? Besides, Luke knew that the professor liked girls.

Luke watched the men closely for the rest of the day, and when it came to bed time Luke still had no idea, so he decided to sleep on it.

Once Luke was in bed, Hershel and Clive quickly made their way to Hershel's bedroom. They immediately embraced each other and began to kiss. They collapsed on the bed. Alone at last…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**so there we go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd love it if you reviewed! **

**Also, if you are a twilight fan please check out my other fanfic, the Carlisle Cullen story. :D**

**Until next time, Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


	6. oh no!

Chapter 6- oh no!

**Hello, ive got a bit of drama (dan dan daaaaaaaan ;) ) in this chapter for you, I hope you like it :D also warning: lemonade.**

**I do not own professor Layton (sadly, that would be cool if I did)**

Oh the passion! Oh the intensity! It was pleasure that had even outdone even the night before… it was unbelievable that Clive could have surpassed his previous abilities in bed.

Clive was nibbling on Hershel's nipple whilst he massaged his length, which was very hard, in return he received the moans of pleasure from the professor. Hershel just couldn't stifle them, the noise was not intentional, it just burst through his throat like an explosion!

As he felt himself getting closer, Hershel instructed Clive to move his hand faster. Clive obeyed, Hershel was beginning to shake, his back arched and he convulsed as the waves of pleasure coursed through him, after one final tug, it was too much to hold in, Hershel let out a moan as he released into Clive's hand, he felt his seed leave him, and he relaxed. Clive licked his fingers clean.

Clive needed a bit of loving now, and Hershel was going to oblige. Hershel made Clive sit on the end of the bed, he bent down and licked the end of Clive's cock, causing Clive to shiver. Then he got it in his mouth, he played with the tip with his tongue before moving his head, backwards and forwards, Clive's hips gyrated back towards Hershel in response. Before long, Clive came, Hershel licked him clean.

Clive then got up, turned Hershel around, and entered his backside, starting slowly, he picked up speed before he was pumping as hard and fast as he could. Both men were moaning in pleasure.

"professor? " , there was a voice that was neither Hershel or Clive's. the door opened and the two men froze.

"Luke…" , was all Hershel could utter. Luke's mouth turned into the shape of an 'O' as he stood at the door, staring at the professor, who was naked, and Clive, who's willy seemed to be in the professors bottom. He began to back out of the door, afraid of what he had just seen. Once he was out of the door he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. He lay on his bed, feeling rather sick.

"Luke!" , the professor's voice ran through the corridor. Luke heard footsteps, and then the professor came into his room, wearing a night gown.

"Luke my boy, i…" , Hershel was truly lost for words. What could he say to make this better? What could he do to make the experience less traumatic for the poor boy? Nothing. Luke turned around so he was facing away from the professor, who took the hint, and left the room, dejected, embarrassed and feeling guilty.

Hershel went back to his room, where Clive was sitting on the bed.

"is he okay?" , Clive asked his lover. Hershel just shook his head. "what are you going to do? " , Clive asked.

"I do not know." , Hershel whispered. "but we will have to keep off of each other for a while, we cannot be over affectionate towards each other for some time." , Hershel decided.

"oh" , was all Clive could say. Without another word, both men laid down in bed and went into fitful sleep…

**oh no! whats gonna happen? :O ;) hope you liked it **

**review please! **

**Love from Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


	7. what to do?

Chapter 7- what to do?

**Oh dearie me! Whats gonna happen! Sorry about the long wait, life gets a bit hectic at times but there we go, enjoy! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hershel had barely slept. And now it was 9:00am, what would Luke do? He just didn't know. Clive had already left to stay at his friend's house for a few days, and the bed, in fact, the whole house felt empty without his presence. By the sound of it Luke was already up. The television was on and it was on loud. Luke knew how the Professor thought about keeping the volume on a sensible level, so as not to disturb neighbours. Hershel knew however, that Luke was likely to be more disturbed than his neighbours were at this precise moment in time.

The professor stretched and made his way to the bathroom, where is robe was. After using the toilet and giving his face a wash and a onceover, he slowly walked downstairs to meet his reckoning. The professor hesitated before continuing on through to the lounge.

"good morning Luke my… err…" , Hershel trailed off from his usual greeting for his self-appointed young apprentice. Luke was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had popped into the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. Nope. The boy wasn't here. He began to worry… maybe he was in his room…

Hershel made sure to check every room on the way to Luke's bedroom, to no avail. The professor slowly opened the young lad's door, afraid that he would not find Luke in there… he wasn't. Hershel wasn't sure what to do. Call the boy's father? Look for him himself? He was debating what to do when a folded up piece of paper lying on Luke's bed caught his eye. "what's this?" , the professor's curiosity piqued, he made his way to the bed, sat down and began to examine the out of place item.

It had his name on. " to Professor Hershel Layton" , it read. He unfolded the paper and read the letter inside.

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_We have had some amazing adventures, which I will never forget. However what I witnessed last night somewhat altered my perspective of you. I cannot pretend that I am not disgusted. I feel it rather impossible to be in your company, and in that house in which so many foul acts have occurred, I do not wish to taint my fond memories, and please don't think bad of me, but Professor, I thought you were a respectable gentleman, I thought you were a normal man, one who liked girls. Please do not contact me, I am on my way to my fathers house. You were my idol, but I cannot justify calling you that any longer._

_Yours,_

_Your former apprentice, Luke Triton_

Hershel began to cry.

**Aww professor hope you enjoyed this short, but hopefully meaningful chapter**

**I'd love it if you told me what you think R&R**

**Love from Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


	8. How can this have happened?

Chapter 8- how can this have happened?

**Hi guys, I'm back again, thanks for all your amazing reviews! Every single one means so much to me **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hershel didn't know what to do. He was lying on dear Luke's bed with his tear stained letter clenched tight in his hand. "what on earth do I do?" , the professor's voice quivered as he asked himself a very important question. Hershel finally found the strength to get up off of Luke's… the guest bed.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number that he said he wouldn't dial for at least some days.

"hello?", the only voice in the world that the professor wanted to hear answered the call.

"Clive, Luke has ran away to his father, he hates me Clive, he hates me." , Hershel broke down into tears.

"oh my dear, don't cry! Please don't cry, darling it will be okay, he will be okay, shushushush now, come on Hershel, I will be right there." , the phone went dead and Hershel felt a small weight remove itself from his shoulders, Clive was coming back to him.

When, fifteen minutes later – the professor had been counting- there was a knock on the door Hershel jumped out of his skin on the way to answer. When Clive stepped in to the professors house- their house- the two men began to kiss passionately, Clive could taste the salty tears running down his lovers face as their mutual embrace continued to comfort one another.

They were both on the floor in an instant, Clive's hips automatically gyrating towards Hershel's member. Clive's hands followed his hips, dipping into the professors underwear. Hershel yelped in unexpected pleasure, returning the favour to the man who could turn him into a puddle on the floor.

As they moved and began to make love, neither noticed that the phone was ringing. On the other end of the line, when there was no answer, a young man exhaled in sadness and dropped the phone, not bothering to replace it, and walked away. Luke continued on his way to Misthallery.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**hope you like it! until next time, R and R! :D **

**Goldeneyes'1640 xxx**


End file.
